The evaluation for the electrophoresis method for glycosylated hemoglobin determination was completed. A normal range was determined for 50 normal volunteers. The test was made available to the clinical care physicians and entered as a regular test on the hospital computer system. The recent acquisition of a HPLC system will allow determination of glycosylated hemoglobin by HPLC techniques, thereby serving as a reference and quality control to the electrophoresis method. Further comparisons using a cis-diol affinity gel column technique will be undertaken to assure optimum methodology for this clinical test.